


Cloaks Are Not Disguises

by lucy_is_a_rocketship



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, benevalent criminal, but this is space fiction so whatever I guess, don't let the kids get hurt, padawans should not be on the battlefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_is_a_rocketship/pseuds/lucy_is_a_rocketship
Summary: She leaves her empty glass at the table and moves around the room to grab the padawan’s arm, jerking her so Isolde is between the table and the youngling, clamping a head over her mouth before she can object aloud.The Jedi don't seem to know how to get around their own damn turf
Relationships: Plo Koon & Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 14





	Cloaks Are Not Disguises

* * *

The atmosphere change is cursory, unobtrusive, and instant from the moment the first Jedi walks through the door. Most patrons only use enough energy to glance over before going back to their drinks and conversations. The second Jedi is the barest shred less obvious, slipping inside a few minutes later as a tall Twi’lek leaves, but the young togruta gives herself away by immediately moving to shadow the taller Jedi.

It’s clear neither Jedi has noticed the deliberately casual way everyone is pretending not to notice them. Isolde cradles her smoking glass of Onderon Listka and settles a little further into her chair to watch from the corner of her eye. Nearly everyone in this bar is some kind of criminal or another, if not, they’re definitely related to a criminal, sleeping with a criminal, or will cover for a friend without question.

Jedi do occasionally come down to the lower levels, but they rarely get anywhere. They make themselves too obvious. It’s the robes. And the attitude. The taller one is wearing a dark hooded cloak, the padawan has a lighter poncho and the fabric is high quality and handsomely patterned on both.

It’s a sad attempt at disguise. Standard practice down here is to be seen and not talked about, the only exceptions are Mando’s in full armour or species who need a mask to breath, and even they wouldn’t be caught dead wearing a hood, let alone one of such obvious quality or as clean as what these Jedi have on.

Isolde herself is in disguise tonight, planning to scope out the trustworthiness of a new supplier. She’d put a thick layer of light green-toned makeup on all of her exposed skin, adorned it with fake swirling tattoos and covered her hair with an old fashioned short cap.

The hooded Jedi glances around the room and Isolde catches the glint of eye-coverings above a breather mask and Kel Dorian tusks. Master Plo Koon, if Isolde is remembering him right.

The padawan is years too young to be legally hanging around a place like this and not in the slightest worried about it, which makes her stand out almost worse than the poncho, especially since most places on this block won’t serve kids. She has none of rough-edged countenance that other under-age drinkers give off.

It’s enough to almost make Isolde cry. These are the people renown for upholding peace throughout the galaxy. It would be pathetic if it wasn’t so worrisome. Perhaps she’s being unfair, she’d run into Quinlan Vos enough times to admire his spectacular skill in navigating the worst of Coruscant society. Although, Isolde would bet good money that Quinlan was the exception and not the rule.

Koon goes up to the bar, and after barely a moment of conversation, sets his lightsaber on the bar-top like he’s issuing a challenge. The padawan begins making a very obvious circuit around the room and visibly muttering to herself. Eventually she halts in the middle of the walkway between the dance floor and the tables.

Isolde wants to groan and maybe bash her head into the table, or the torguta’s head, which would probably be more satisfying. She’s using the Force to eavesdrop. With no subtly the padawan moves, crossing the room to stand, less than casually, close to the table where a tentacled alien and weequay are talking. The padawan is deliberately not looking at the pair and doesn’t notice that they have noticed her. Because once they do, they start using small, unobtrusive hand movements to signal, while carrying on the conversation.

Isolde has had enough. While it’s mildly entertaining to watch Jedi make fools of themselves by coming somewhere they are so clearly out of their depth, she can’t let a kid get hurt because Jedi adults are too stupid to know better. She leaves her empty glass at the table and moves around the room to grab the padawan’s arm, jerking her so Isolde is between the table and the youngling, clamping a head over her mouth before she can object aloud.

“Why do I bother training you, hm? You show up dressed like this, you can’t even listen in to a casual conversation without getting caught, you wasting my time on purpose?”

Luckily, the girl does have enough sense to play along and struggles only a little as Isolde marches her through the room with muffled yelps,Isolde tosses a few credits and a muttered apology for the trouble at Jolk behind the bar who gives the barest nod in acceptance. Jolk has a very small soft spot for childern and the money will see them corroborate her excuse with anyone who asks.

Outside, Isolde starts moving towards the old run down scrappers hold, and the padawan starts to protest more violently, tugging against Isolde’s tight grip on her arm.

“What are you doing, you can’t do this. I’m on an important mission to catch a bounty hunter.”

That sounds at least half a lie.

Isolde is glad the togruta hasn’t tried stomping on Isolde’s feet or thought to use the Force to retrieve her captured arm just yet. It would not do to get caught in a Force tug of war out here in the open.

“Be quiet.”

Koon has followed them out of bar, Isolde catches his gaze and tips her head towards the nearest alley. His outwardly unruffled presence is enough to sooth the padawan and they make it there without anyone stopping for a second look.

“You’re both idiots, you know that, right?”

“I fail to see how doing our duty to the republic is an idiotic act.” Plo responds, the tone of his deep voice is soothing, meant to reprimand and reassure.

“You bring a kid down here, both of you dressed like that, throwing your lightsabers around like it’ll get you anywhere. You want to get her stolen and sold?”

“I can look after myself,” the padawan protests.

“Ahsoka,” Plo starts but Isolde interrupts, kneeling down so she’s just below Ahsoka, almost eye to eye.

“Everyone in that room, knew who you were the moment you entered. I don’t doubt you’re well trained for standard battleground combat but urban crime is different and you were far from subtle. The hunters had you made from the moment you entered and they let you hear that conversation.” Ahsoka looks at her shoes, Isolde reaches up and boops her softly on the nose, startling her, “Don’t look so glum, you did better than your Master by miles.”

“Really?” It’s more breath than whisper, doubtful tone.

“Well, you didn’t get your lightsaber out.”

Above them Koon clears his throat, “What is your name young one?”

Isolde stands up and tuts at him, “I don’t think so, Mr. Jedi. I might be willing to help you out because I don’t like seeing kids get hurt, but I still have my secrets to keep like anyone else down here.” She turns back to Ahsoka, “If you want to ever really evesdrop, you should start practicing on people who are less likely to kill you when you get caught.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't dislike the Jedi, promise, I just can't get over the fact that Jedi Master Plo Koon couldn't pick a proper suitable disguise to go and catch a bounty hunter. I probably shouldn't be thinking this hard about fashion choices in a kids cartoon show, but I can't help myself. Isolde is an OC who trained with the Jedi for a while and left in her teens, she's a little older than Anakin and spends her life doing crime, but in a benevolent, Robin-Hood kind of way, stealing from the Hutts, etc. 
> 
> Any mistakes, let me know in the comments and I'll fix them.


End file.
